2008
Eventos ocurridos en la saga GTA en 2008. Fecha desconocida *Ocurren los Eventos de Grand Theft Auto IV :*Niko Bellic llega desde Europa a Liberty City, para comenzar "Una nueva vida". :*Niko Bellic mata a Dardan Petrela, jefe de los albaneses, cometiendo su primer asesinato. :*Niko Bellic se convierte en matón de la Mafia después de conocer a algunos miembros de la familia Faustin. :*Niko Bellic mata a Jason Michaels, miembro de The Lost. :*Bulgarin llega a Liberty City. :*Niko Bellic mata a Mikhail Faustin y se pelea con Dimitri Rascalov. :*Niko y Roman Bellic se van a vivir a Bohan. :*Niko Bellic conoce a Manny Escuela, Elizabeta Torres, Patrick McReary, Francis McReary, Playboy X y Dwayne Forge, para quienes hará algunos trabajos. :*Manny Escuela y Jay Hamilton son asesinados por Elizabeta Torres :*Niko Bellic mata a Dwayne Forge o a Playboy X. :*Derrick McReary llega a Liberty City desde Irlanda. :*Niko Bellic, Patrick McReary, Derrick McReary, Michael Keane atracan el Bank of Liberty. Michael muere. :*Niko Bellic empieza a trabajar para U.L. Paper. :*Niko Bellic empieza a salir con Kate McReary. :*Niko Bellic mata a Derrick McReary o a Francis McReary. :*Niko Bellic conoce a Ray Boccino, capo de la familia Pegorino, que le mandará recuperar unos diamantes que The Lost tiraron a la basura. :*Niko Bellic mata posiblemente a Jim Fitzgerald miembro de The Lost :*Niko Bellic encuentra a Florian Cravic, un amigo con el que estuvo en la guerra. :*Niko Bellic conoce a uno de los más importantes miembros de la familia Pegorino, Phil Bell. :*Niko Bellic participa en el secuestro de Gracie Ancelotti junto con Patrick McReary. :*Niko Bellic conoce al don de la familia Pegorino, Jimmy Pegorino. :*Niko Bellic conoce al don de la familia Gambetti, Jon Gravelli. :*Niko Bellic encuentra, gracias a U.L. Paper, a Darko Brevic, el hombre que lo traicionó en la guerra. :*Roman Bellic se casa con Mallorie Vargas. :*Kate McReary o Roman Bellic son asesinados por Jimmy Pegorino o por Sergei. :*Jimmy Pegorino se asocia con Dimitri Rascalov. :*Niko Bellic asesina a Jimmy Pegorino y a Dimitri Rascalov. *Ocurren los sucesos de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned :*Billy Grey sale de un centro de rehabilitación. :*Billy Grey recupera su moto robada por los The Angels of Death Motorcycle Club. :*Los Lost desatan una gran matanza contra los Angels of Death en Alderney. :*Billy Grey anuncia la muerte de Jason Michaels. :*Los Lost, con la excusa de la muerte de Jason, atacan el Club The Angels of Death. :*Billy Grey se queda con unos paquetes de heroína robada a los AOD para venderla. :*Johnny Klebitz ayuda a Jim Fitzgerald a robar unas motos de los Angels of Death. :*Jimmy Matthews y Ed McCornish extorsionan a Jim Fitzgerald para no detenerlo. :*Jimmy Matthews y Ed McCornish son asesinados en venganza por extorsionar a Jim Fitzgerald. :*Johnny Klebitz, Niko Bellic y Playboy X hacen un trato con la heroína. :*El trato sale mal y Johnny debe escapar a tiros contra la NOOSE. :*Johnny Klebitz conoce a Thomas Stubbs III. :*Arthur Stubbs, el tío de Tom, es asesinado por Johnny Klebitz a petición de su sobrino para ser el titular en los fondos familiares. :*Johnny Klebitz rescata a Ashley Butler de unos camellos. :*Johnny Klebitz libera un autobús de presos en Alderney. :*Johnny Klebitz descubre que la heroína pertenece a las tríadas, y hacen un trato en el Barrio Chino. :*Las tríadas meten a Johnny Klebitz, Jim Fitzgerald, Brian Jeremy y Billy Grey en una emboscada, de la que salen a tiros. :*La policía detiene a Billy Grey, que le echa la culpa a Johnny. :*Johnny Klebitz, Jim Fitzgerald, Malc y DeSean destryen unas furgonetas de droga de los AOD. :*Brian Jeremy, que separó los Lost en dos facciones, una a favor suya y otra a favor de Johnny, pide una tregua. :*La tregua resulta ser una emboscada de la que Johnny, Jim, Terry y Clay escapan de milagro. :*Johnny Klebitz, Jim Fitzgerald, Terry Thorpe y Clay Simons atacan a Brian Jeremy y sus hombres en su casa. :**Johnny Klebitz mata a Brian Jeremy. :**Johnny Klebitz deja huir a Brian Jeremy. :*Johnny Klebitz, DeSean, Malc y Jim Fitzgerald roban una furgoneta de droga de los Angels of Death para Elizabeta Torres. :*Marta llega a Liberty City desde Colombia para hacer contrabando de drogas. :*La policía detiene a Marta :*Johnny Klebitz libera a Marta y la lleva junto a Elizabeta, matando a muchos policías por el camino. :*Johnny Klebitz, DeSean y Malc van a comprar drogas a un proveedor. :*El trato sale mal, y huyen en sus motos mientras la poli les persigue. :*Johnny Klebitz conoce a Ray Boccino. :*Los Lost atacan a Tony Prince, Luis López y Evan Moss para robarles unos diamantes. :*Johnny Klebitz acorrala a Evan Moss y lo mata para robarle los diamantes. :*Johnny Klebitz y Malc secuestran a Roman Bellic para pagar una deuda de Ashley Butler con Dimitri Rascalov :*Johnny Klebitz y Niko Bellic hacn un trato con los diamantes en el museo Libertonian co Isaac Roth y Mori Green. :*El trato es interrumpido por Luis López, que asesina a Mori y a los hombres de Isaac. :*Hay un gran tiroteo entre italianos y los miembros del trato en el museo. :*Johnny Klebitz huye con el dinero del trato y se lo entrega a Jim Fitzgerald. :*Ray Boccino amenaza a Johnny Klebitz, para que le dé el dinero. :*Ray Boccino y su matón torturan a Jim Fitzgerald. :*Johnny Klebitz y Jim Fitzgerald consiguen huir del sótano de Ray y escapan tomando distintos caminos. :*Ashley Butler avisa a Johnny de que Ray ha mandado asesinos a por él. :*Johnny Klebitz, Terry Thorpe y Clay Simons asesinan a los asesinos en una emboscada. :*Niko Bellic mata a Jim Fitzgerald y a su compañero en una persecución. :*Billy Grey decide delatar a Johnny Klebitz y a Angus Martin a la policía. :*Johnny Klebitz reúne a los restantes miembros de los Lost y atacan el Centro Penitenciario Alderney. :*Johnny Klebitz mata a Billy Grey. :*Los Lost se disuelven, y queman su club. *Ocurren los sucesos de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony :*Niko Bellic, Patrick McReary Michael Keane y Derrick McReary atracan el Liberty Bank. :*Eugene Reaper y Michael Keane mueren en el atraco. :*Luis sale ileso del atraco. :*Luis y Rocco Pelosi torturan a un hombre en el campo de golf. :*Luis pelea en el club de pelea para saldar una deuda de Mr. Santo y su madre. ::*Luis mata a Mr. Santo. ::*Luis salda la deuda con Mr. Santo :*Luis, Armando y Henrique hacen un trato con Papi, pero la policía los descubre y escapan a tiros. :*Luis, Armando y Henrique consiguen unos paquetes de droga, pero son atacados por unos rivales y escapan de un tiroteo. :*Luis y Mori Kibbutz asesinan a unos narcotraficantes. :*Luis hace una carrera contra Mori y otras personas y sale victorioso. :*Luis empieza a trabajar para Yusuf Amir. :*Luis, Mori y su hermano roban tres coches. :*Luis roba un Buzzard bajo las órdenes de Yusuf. :*Luis matá a Ahmed Khaleel y a Tahir Saeed por traicionar a Yusuf Amir. :*Luis hace estallar una grúa, un tren y un avión. :*Luis y Tony citan al Celebinator a dar un paseo en el que acaba mal para él. :*Luis roba un APC para Yusuf. :*Luis sale sano y salvo de la emboscada de los diamantes :*Luis sale sano y salvo de el Bahama Mamas después de matar a Vic Manzano. :*Luis arruina el trato del museo robando los diamantes. :*Luis y Gay Tony siguen a Packie. :*Luis rescata a Gracie Ancelotti de Niko y Packie. :*Luis empieza trabajar para Bulgarin :*Luis roba un vagón de un tren bajo las órdenes de Yusuf :*Luis y Tony salen de una emboscada del Maisonette 9 :*Luis mata a Ray Bulgarin y a Timur :*Se cierra el club Hercules y el Maisonette 9. Vida Real *'14 de Febrero:' Sale a descarga gratuita el mod ENB Series para Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas de PC. *'27 de Marzo:' Se da a conocer el último trailer de Grand Theft Auto IV, "Good Lord, What are you doing?". *'4 de Abril:' Rockstar Games compra los estudios de Mad Doc Software, renombrándolos como Rockstar New England. *'29 de Abril:' Sale a la venta Grand Theft Auto IV para PlayStation 3 y Xbox 360. *'5 de Mayo:' Sale a descarga gratuita el mod de Boca Juniors para Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas de PC. *'20 de Junio:' Sale a descarga gratuita, el mod GTA Liberty City Stories PC Edition Mod (Ver 1.0.0) para Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (PC) *'30 de Noviembre:' Sale a descarga gratuita el mod Design Your Own Mission para Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas de PC. *'2 de Diciembre:' Sale a la venta Grand Theft Auto IV para PC en América. *'3 de Diciembre:' Sale a la venta Grand Theft Auto IV para PC en Europa. en:2008 it:2008 nl:2008 Categoría:Línea de tiempo